Hogwarts: Guardians-First Year
by letloveliveanddie
Summary: Jack, North, Bunnnymund, Tooth and Baby tooth have been sent to Hogwarts! Their first year will be filled with adventure and excitement but they might have to discover the mystery of who sent them there in the first place. Covers only first year -Crossover with How to train your dragon-


Chapter 1: The Train

-Jack-

Jack felt himself slowly awake; he wondered when he had fallen asleep because he couldn't remember when he had. Opening his eyes Jack was quite surprised to notice that he was on a train that was moving very quickly. Jack saw trees fly by the window outside.

Looking around he saw what looked like to be five 11 year old who looked like they were either passed out or sleeping. Jack was getting really confused, he felt like he should know these kids from somewhere and they looked somewhat familiar to him. There were two girls and three boys.

The first girl was quite petite, however it was the girl's appearance that Jack thought was strange. Her hair began light green but then her hair stopped at her shoulders, the tips of her hair was yellow. Her skin colour seemed to be milky and she was wearing what looked like a black robe.

Jack's attention now turned onto the second girl who was a lot taller than the first. She seemed to have a dark skin, and black hair that tumbled down her back. She seemed to be of Indian origins, she always was favouring some black robes.

Of the three boys, the tallest one intrigued Jack, he was quite bulky and chubby at the same time. His hair was a light brown and seemed to be quite short. He was wearing black robes in fact the other two boys were wearing the same ones.

The girls were leaning onto a door and the boys were leaning on each other, across the train compartment from Jack. The one boy in the middle was only a couple of inches smaller than the big bulky one but he looked very different. He had light grey hair that fell in tumbles down his neck. He had strange patterns on his face that Jack thought he had seen somewhere.

However Jack's curiosity finally landed onto the smallest boy, he was plump but his hair was blonde and seemed to stick up together like it was made of sand. His skin was a golden tan.

Jack went to scratch his head but noticed that he was wearing a black robe to, he was quite surprised. He never changed out of his hoodie and brown trousers, so had someone done this to him on purpose? The first culprit to cross his mind was Bunny; he wouldn't put it past him because Bunny was still a bit angry about the blizzard of '68 and wanted to get him back.

He was still thinking about his current situation when he heard the Indian girl stirring; She looked shocked when she noticed her surroundings.

"Excuse me. Where am I?" She asked but Jack's eyes widened in amazement, he would know that voice anywhere! It belonged to Tooth but her voice sounded a lot younger like it belonged to a 11 year old.

"Tooth?" He asked, still quite shocked. Was it just Jack's imagination or did his voice sound really young like it belonged to a child and not a teenager?

"Jack?" The girl asked in response. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me….Tooth you look really different…you're human!" Jack stated.

Tooth gave a quick gasp and glanced at herself in the reflection of the window. Jack was fascinated, is that what Tooth looked like as a human? She was quite pretty, he found himself thinking.

Tooth turned back to him, obviously still trying to get over the shock of seeing herself as a human.

"Jack…I think you should look at your reflection to." Tooth announced, pointing to the window.

Jack did he was told but was not expecting to see an 11 year old with brown hair and brown eyes staring back at him.

XXX

-Hiccup-

Hiccup's head hurt, a lot. He couldn't remember feeling some much pain since the incident where he and Toothless had dealt with the Green Death. As he slowly came around, he noticed he was in some sort of contraption that he didn't recognize.

The seat he was sitting on seemed to be made from some material that he did not recognize. He was panicking now, where was he?

"Hiccup?" A familiar voice asked, it belonged to Astrid.

At once all the fear Hiccup seemed evaporated in an instance now that he knew Astrid was here and he wasn't alone.

Looking across from him he was surprised to see Astrid wearing a black robe and was it just him or did she seem a lot younger? Also there was another boy sitting next to Astrid who looked quite scared. He had long black hair and dark tanned skin but what was off-putting was the boy's eyes they reminded him so much of Toothless and looked so odd on the human, they looked too big and lizard like.

"Astrid where are we?" Hiccup asked, scanning the small room.

"I don't know, I just woke up and found myself in this room. I don't know where we are, the only thing I do know is that you're here and Toothless."

"Astrid what do you mean Toothless? He's not here at all..." Hiccup stated but then realization dawned on his face, was the boy sitting across from him, Toothless? It didn't see how it was possible! Magic didn't exist so why did he find himself accepting that Toothless, his dragon was currently a human?

"Toothless is that you?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

The boy nodded and managed to speak a few words. "Yeeeess, I don't likeee beinggg human." Toothless replied, making a strange strangled noise on each word almost like he was struggling to speak.

Hiccup was speechless; he just didn't know what to think of the dragon turned human.

"Astrid how did you know that boy is Toothless?" Hiccup asked, looking a little confused.

"I don't know, I just had this sort of gut feeling when I look at him that tells me I'm seeing Toothless." Astrid muttered offering a smile to Hiccup.

"Well I do hope it's Toothless but first and foremost we need to find out where we are, what this thing is and what's going to happen to us." Hiccup replied.

Astrid nodded, she really wanted to know what was going on.


End file.
